marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Niganda
History Long before M'Butu's rule, Nigandans have always had adversarial relationships with the Wakandans. Enmities between the two nations stemming across ages for about as long as the secret kingdom's history. A mortal rivalry stemming from tribal disputes over farming territory having spanned into a centuries-long hatred, their current chief of military affairs, General Zoruun going so far as to have established secret ties with a neo-fascistic sect of Atlanteans who despised their current monarch for his surface-dweller background. In exchange for the Mariner's advanced weapons technology and support by their allies in the Azanian parliament, the Nigandan forces would aid in the kidnappings of Wakandan citizens turned contraband sold on the slave trade for over a decade. Other refugees taken were probed and experimented upon by the Atlantean scientist Meranno, whose close ties to the Nazi party and hatred of the half-breed king pushed him to breed genetically perfected super warriors capable of besting prince Namor. All using his DNA as a template to create his superior species. Furthermore the Nigandan military would profit by siphoning Wakanda's secrets from the minds of it's people, willingly aiding the equally antagonistic white government of Azania to further their shared vendetta against a common enemy. Events After the fall of the segregating Genosha, M'butu welcomed the unethical geneticist Erich Paine into his borders, letting him free to perform his monstrous experiments in exchange of a massive bribe. Paine's facilities genetic testings was among the many grievances that advanced Wakanda against M'Butu's rule. Invasion of Wakanda M'Butu was approached by Klaw, who proposed him to join their forces in order to annex Wakanda to Niganda, offering him vast funds he invest part of to built a giant statue of himself over the capitol. As his General wasn't receptive to his command, criticized his actions and disliked taking orders from Klaw's men, M'Butu beat up him. During the attack, T'Challa contacted M'Butu, who revealed him that Klaw was behind the invasion. The Black Panther promised to take M'Butu's rule down, having hoped that the Nigandan people would do it before, and that he had now a reason to make Wakanda intervene. Flying to Niganda with the intention of killing M'Butu, T'Challa chased and beat him up, stopping only when Klaw contacted from Ramonda's apartment in Wakanda. He was removed from his post by Wakanda, who took action against Paine's facility. Reign of Killmonger In yet another bid to annex the golden city by The U.S. Government, N'Jadaka would act as a figurehead while rallying support in Niganda on Their behalf. Coming upon it's citizenry as a savior and a man of the people who singlehandedly quelled all the squabbling factions vying for power within the impoverished country. While alluding to having dispatched any leftover mutated fauna left behind by the late Dr. Paine's experiments to build his reputation as a homeland hero. In truth however, said abominations were being secretly created and commandeered to push his public hero agenda as while using the more intellectual creations as his science and development staff and personal army against Wakanda. When the same government dispatched Photon to clean up the mess they made, Killmonger was one step ahead and trapped her within a stasis field using advanced technology provided to him by his R&D specialist who designed all of his advanced technologies, practically baiting T'challa into conflict. Having Surmising Eric used some of the Red Ghost's technology used to create the mutants in his army, a secondary Wakandan strike team was deployed to his current base of operations to liberate T'Challa's sister Shuri and her confidant. Who were captured during their unsanctioned spy mission on the American warship Killmonger was escorted on while T'challa battles N'Jadaka out in the open. W'Kabi soon finds that same Mutant Baboon Paine created using Photon as a battery for Erik's force field generator. Monica having freed herself, escaped the Baboons prison to find Killmonger prepping to deal a killing blow with Black Panther's Ebony Blade. She blazed though the former's back like a laser; killing him instantly and ending the incursion as his adopted sons and daughters gathered his body and disappeared into the jungle. Annexed by The People The now leaderless nation of Niganda was led by one of its former residents and the latest military general Zenzi. A eugenically enhanced test subject and remnant of N'Jadaka's Paine/Kragoff forced evolutionary biotech experiments. Soon teaming up with Tetu, who invited her into his rebel movement against the Wakandan throne. Through her powers and their shared leadership, the two would turn the wilting culture into a beachhead for the ideal of a new national power that threatened to topple Wakanda and its longstanding monarchical system. Eventually gathering more and more allies to their cause such as the Midnight Angels, Ezekiel Stane, The Fenris Twins, Vanisher in their crusade agaisnt the Wakandan throne. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Nigandan Army | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Africa Category:Fictional Countries Category:Earth-616